Why Are You Scared?
by supercasey
Summary: Starfire lost her mind, killed everyone... except Robin, the one she always had a soft spot for. Now, Robin is all alone, and must overcome his fears, memories and struggles in order to escape from Starfire, or at least save her, before it's too late for him and the rest of the world. M for gore, rape and other stuff. Please R&R! Robin/Starfire fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Are You Scared?**

**Chapter 1: Murder In The Tower**

**Description: Starfire had always been the most normal and carefree of the group of Titans, so maybe that was why Robin was caught off-guard when she lost her mind and murdered everyone but him? As Robin struggles to overcome his friends terrible deaths, Starfire draws closer and closer to Robin, finding her feelings for him growing every single day. Can Robin escape from Starfire and find help? Will Starfire make Robin fall for her? Rated M for future scenes and extremely gory deaths.**

**Rated: M. For rape, attempted suicide, murder, gore, blood, self-harm, suicidal thoughts and insanity.**

**Chapters: 1/?**

**A/N: As you all may have heard, I have been severely struggling in finding inspiration for Teen Titans fics, but I don't want to leave this fandom just yet, so I'm trying my best at writing whatever comes to me. This somehow happened, and I can't be more thankful for it, before now I was convinced that I'd never be able to write about Teen Titans ever again ever since I got into Red vs. Blue, which is a really great webshow that I absolutely love. Updates on this are unknown, but I'll try to make them fast. Ages are as follows:**

**Robin = 16**

**Beast Boy = 14**

**Raven = 16**

**Cyborg = 17**

**Starfire = 16**

****~Why Are You Scared?~****

* * *

The first scream Robin heard as he awoke freaked him out to no end. That wasn't normal, if there was danger, the alarms would've woken him up, not a scream. He sat up, fully awake as the second scream came, allowing him to registered who had made the almost nonhuman sound. Cyborg. He hopped out of bed, clicking his utility belt on in seconds before grabbing his Bo-staff. He examined himself as he held the doorknob in his sweaty palm. He was under dressed, no shirt on, his mask barely sticking thanks to a lack of the glue he used for his masks, his tights were replaced with pajama pants and his hair was un-spiked and all over the place with his crazy bedhead.

He shook it off, no, he had no time to be worried about looking professional. If a villain broke into his tower, his home, he wasn't about to waste time getting dressed when he needed to protect his friends, who he considered the only family he had left in the world. He slowly opened his door, looking down the hallway both ways before he froze, staring at the horrifying mess on the floor. He covered his mouth to muffle his weak cry at the sight, he almost vomited even. It was some kind of creatures remains, no, it was Silkies remains. The worm was laying on its back, with purple colored blood and guts stringing from a gash in its tiny stomach that had hints of a burn on its edges.

The Boy Wonder held back his need to mourn for Silkie, after all, he had loved the creature despite it being a worm and loved it like one would love a pet dog or cat. He tiptoed into the hallway, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his mind in check. He needed to keep it together, he was Robin for gods sake, and had seen far worse in his life had seen far worse in Gotham. He looked around as he reached the living room, where the evidence of a struggle was vast and unorganized. The couch was turned over with tons of shreds peeled off the fabric, looking to be Silkies work by no doubts. Already there were signs of the worms blood, meaning someone had left Silkies body in front of Robin's door as a warning.

"Whoever you are, that won't work on me." Robin whispered to himself as he gazed upon the room, seeing other evidence of someone other than Silkies struggle.

There were sonic canon soot marks adorning the walls, as well as the hints of a dying glow of green fire from Starfire's starbolts. Good, Starfire might still be ali- no, nobody but Silkie should be dead. Robin slowly went further into the room, but let out a loud yelp as someone grabbed his ankle and pulled him behind the turned over couch, Robin rubbed his ankle before he gazed up, surprised at the sight. It was Raven and Beast Boy, who both looked badly bruised and beaten. Beast Boy looked terrified, but was surprisingly keeping a leveled head in this mess, while Raven looked shocked as all Hell, but still staying calm.

"Thank God you two are alive." Robin said with a lazy smile, the first one he had worn all day. "You have no idea how freaked out I was when I heard that scream earlier. Where are Cyborg and Starfire?"

Beast Boy cringed at the mentioning of Starfire while Raven looked away, Robin paled. No, no no no! Anyone but Starfire! Not her, she had been too innocent, too beautiful, too graceful, to perish at the hands of some unknown monster who would dare murder an innocent animal and attack a group of sleeping teenagers. They were only kids for gods sake and someone had the audacity to try and harm them while asleep, no one that Robin knew from Jump City, not even Slade, had that level of disrespect for the hero code. He gazed at his remaining friends, looking for an answer, any answer, to calm his terrified mind.

"Please... tell me Starfire is okay..." Robin asked, voice barely on the edge between begging and terrified.

Raven sighed, giving Robin a long look. "She's fine, but... Robin, this will be hard for you to understand, even I'm struggling with the truth right not, but you have to believe me when I say that Starfire is the one who killed Silkie and Cyborg... I'm so sorry."

It was no secret to Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg that Robin had been in love with Starfire, heck, no one who was anyone could ignore the fond looks and long glances that Robin and Starfire shared together. but Raven knew, oh god she knew, that this realization of Starfire becoming a murderer, would hurt Robin like nothing else. She had seen his past, his pain, and knew about every lose he had suffered through. To be honest, at this point in her life, Raven really wasn't sure if Robin's mind, spirit and body were quite capable of handling another loss like this. It was quiet for awhile as it snuck in, before Robin relaxed, giving Raven a long look.

"You're totally joking, right? This is everyone trying to get tight ass Robin to freakout and look like an idiot, right? So, what'd you all use to make Silkies body parts, joke toys, maybe a few buckets of purple paint?" Robin questioned, looking a bit angry even. "I have to say, I'm a bit impressed, you guys really out did yourselves this time. But how on earth would I have slept through a fight this bad without hearing anything for this long?"

Raven and Beast Boy gave each other a long look. "Denial." Beast Boy said flatly. "He's denying the truth, I told you that using a spell to knock him out and locking his door was a bad idea."

Raven didn't seem to agree with Beast Boy. "You really think he could've handled seeing Silkie ripped to pieces like that? No, we just need to stop Star before she-"

"Robin... Robin... come out little birdie..." A sing song voice that the Titans recognized as Starfire chirp as the owner of the melody walked ever closer.

"Why isn't she flying?" Beast Boy whispered, staring at Raven with true fear in his emerald eyes.

Raven sighed. "I'm not sure, Gar. I think she's toying with us still. Damn, she must have seen Robin's open door by now. I hoped we'd have more time, guess our plans falling apart." She muttered, glaring at the hallway entrance that Robin had entered through earlier before ducking back down to face Beast Boy. "We'll ambush her, actually, you watch Robin while I go, he won't be able to handle this."

"I'll have you know, I'm sixteen, I can handle this." Robin assured them. "I get it, okay? This isn't completely a joke, but who's really killing people? And don't you dare say Starfire, that girl wouldn't hurt a fly unless it threatened us."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Dude, you can't do anything right now, we'll lay low until Raven teleports us outta here. Once we find the JL, we'll get some help taking Star out. It'll be okay, trust us."

Robin gave Beast Boy a long look, standing up with a scowl on his lips. "I can do this, I'm not a little kid anymore. You two stay here, I'll take care of whoevers killing my friends." He said, grabbing his Bo-staff before leaving the room.

He would live to regret that moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

**~Why Are You Scared?~**

Minutes turned to a half hour of searching before Robin found the results of Cyborg's murder, and this time, he had to let out a loud cry of disgust and shock. Blood and gore dripped out of the T-car like a faucet, meaning that the death was recent and dragged out. There were scorch marks from Starfire- no, someone elses fireballs- or something like that. The bird looked around carefully as he felt the nerves inside of him beg for the hero to leave, run like all Hell had broken loose and never look back. Robin repressed the urge, opening the car door anyways.

Dear God, it was too much, almost too much for the teenager to comprehend.

Blood the color of bright red and dark red stained everything inside of the car, including a red hand print that sprayed upon the desktop. Guts were crammed forcefully into the disk holder and the glove box, dripping their inner workings onto the leather on the passenger seat and all throughout the flooring of the vehicle. Circuits and broken bones were flayed out like toys on a child's bedroom floor, with bits of flesh still attached to the bone. It was truly horrifying to look at. After a few seconds, Robin found Cyborg's head, clobbered and broken in the backseat of the car.

Robin looked away as he slammed closed the car door, doubling over as he vomited violently onto the flooring of the large and expansive garage. He was so damn scared, this monster meant business, it killed the teams dog and older brother like friend. Who else would suffer such an alarming and violent death at the hands of a creature Robin had yet to even SEE!? He wiped his mouth off with a soft groan, glaring at the concrete ground as he readied his Bo-staff. This monster, it was going down, and Robin was going to make it fucking pay. Pay for entering his domain, for killing his pet, for murdering his friend, for kidnapping the love of his life. They would pay dearly for Robin's losses.

"Come out here you sick, son of a bitch!" Robin screamed, glaring around as he held his Bo-staff at the ready.

_They took her, they took your best friend/secret crush don't let them get away with this, they took away Starfire. Show them who you are, you are not JUST the protege of the Batman, you are Robin, the last Flying Grayson. You are what you have defined yourself to be, strong, committed, unbreakable. Shred them to bits, like they did to Silkie._

Robin heard a noise, like a laugh. Without a second thought, he ran forward, Bo-staff swinging as he screamed out a battle cry like no other.

_Break them, break them like they broke Cyborg._

Robin swung his Bo-staff, not caring if it hit or not, just wanting to let himself go as he closed his eyes.

_Hurt them, hurt them like the demons they are!_

Everything seemed to gel as Robin finally fell, dropping to the ground on his hands and knees as he breathed, trying to catch what little breath he could swallow before he could even think. The boy opened his masked eyes, looking around like a confused child as he sought out his opponent. Nothing. He looked to his hands, where his Bo-staff should be. Nothing. He looked to the ceiling, looking for answers. Blood. So. Much. Blood.

The hero stared, eyes unable to move until he heard her voice. Her sweet, sweet voice, whisper in his ear. It was a question, one Robin knew all the answers to but no results for.

"Why are you scared?"

* * *

****~Why Are You Scared?~****

**A/N: A very dark beginning, can't wait to write more!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Are You Scared?**

**Chapter 2: I'll Protect You**

**Description: Starfire had always been the most normal and carefree of the group of Titans, so maybe that was why Robin was caught off-guard when she lost her mind and murdered everyone but him? As Robin struggles to overcome his friends terrible deaths, Starfire draws closer and closer to Robin, finding her feelings for him growing every single day. Can Robin escape from Starfire and find help? Will Starfire make Robin fall for her? Rated M for future scenes and extremely gory deaths.**

**Rated: M. For rape, attempted suicide, murder, gore, blood, self-harm, suicidal thoughts and insanity.**

**A/N: Hey, another update! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, hope more will come in soon! This chapter is pretty powerful, so be warned. I already have the rest of the story planed, so the trick is writing it out! Please R&amp;R!**

**Robin = 16**

**Beast Boy = 14**

**Raven = 16**

**Cyborg = 17**

**Starfire = 16**

* * *

The first thing Robin registered hours later was the sound of humming, it was so sweet and peaceful, but he could almost feel the presence of trouble and danger in the air, but he couldn't find the energy to give a heck. He felt deleterious, almost drunk even as he shifted in the everlasting darkness that plagued him, seeing as opening his eyes seemed too much like a chore. He tried to think back, what had happened, where was he, where were his friends. He sighed sadly to himself as everything seemed too blurry to understand, shifting further, he found his wrists to be restrained by handcuffs of some sort. Odd, he wasn't one for randomly locking himself unless he felt he needed to.

The teenager sat up, grunting as he realized that he could hardly move thanks to his ankles also being handcuffed (More like foot-cuffed, but now was no time for jokes). Robin sighed again, except with more irritation in his voice, before he slapped back onto his back on the floor he was on. He recognized the feeling of it beneath his bare back, he was definitely in the garage, and it seemed to be rather chilly, causing the bird to shiver, unable to draw his arms around himself for warmth. He bit his lip, a bit of nervousness biting into him as he felt so exposed. He felt around, yep, he was still wearing his boxers at least, but his pajama bottoms were gone.

Finally, Robin gave up being blind and opened his eyes, gasping in ultimate fear at the sight. Oh god, no no no no no! It couldn't be, it had to be a nightmare, this couldn't be real, wake up, wake up, wake up! Robin looked around, a lump of fear and desperation filling his stomach as he stared at the ceiling like he had hours ago. It was Beast Boy and Raven's remains, someone, the murderer in the tower, must've gotten to them somehow. Robin... he had abandoned them, he hadn't believed them when they said... no. It wasn't true, Starfire was no killer, never, she was too sweet and kind to take a human life.

"Oh, good, you're awake." A voice said, sweet and silky (No, don't think of him) as it drifted towards Robin's ears and seemed to soak into him. "You had me worried there, I was worried that I had hit you too hard, birdie."

Starfire stepped out of the shadows of the garage, showing herself to Robin. In all honesty, a large part of Robin's hormones did a quadruple flip as they saw Starfire in her divine beauty. She was no longer wearing her old outfit of purple, she was wearing a black and red outfit, with a longer skirt that looked ripped and torn at the bottom. The top was originally colored black by the looked of it, but was now stained with blood and even rubbed in guts and other organ bits. Robin started to think that Starfire looked at porn, because he was pretty sure he recognized that outfit from a bit of late night *cough* research *cough*.

"Like it, I thought you might... surprising what you find on a teenage boys computer when you look hard enough, had no idea you liked lesbian porn." Starfire said.

Robin looked so confused. "How... how are your speech patterns normal?" He asked, he would've pointed if he could, but was still restrained.

Starfire smiled lightly at the young boy. "Oh, I've known how to for a long time, but you always seemed to think my speech patterns were rather... cute. You always were attracted to me, weren't you? But you never said a word, why? You knew that I would've flown into your arms, Robin."

Robin sighed, looking away as a blush covered his face. "I... wait, whats going on here, Star!? What... who killed our friends, how the fuck are you alive!?"

"Little robin... by now I thought you would've figured it out, you're the clever one, Robin, figure it out. Actually... why not, I'll tell you." Starfire sat down in front of Robin, holding his hands in her own. "Blackfire had visited two days ago, going on about how she would rule Tamaran. I ignored her, figuring she'd go away. But then... she threatened to put a spell on you, make you fall for her and leave me. I... I lost my temper, I murdered my sister."

"Afterwards I felt so scared, yet so... clean. I had gotten rid of the girl who made my childhood a living Hell, who had even sold me to another empire so that she could rule our planet. So, who could really blame me when I decided to kill a civilian on his way home from work. I ripped him apart, loved every minute of him screaming. I wanted more. Then... I relived who else was in my way to having you be mine."

"At first, I only planed to kill Raven, seeing as she was the only other girl on our team, but then... I found out you were bi, so, I planed to kill everyone in our tower. I had snuck into your room before I even revealed my intentions, using one of Raven's old spells to cover your ears and block out the violence. I had wanted to keep their deaths a secret at first, but then I remembered that in order to truly keep a person, you must break them. And what could possibly be worse than making a boy realize that he failed everyone he loved?" She explained, eyes never leaving Robin's thin frame.

Robin was stone quiet, staring into Starfire's eyes as tears threatened. "Oh my god... why... WHY WOULD YOU DO IT!?" He boomed, attempting to jump at her until his wrists and ankles held him back, making the boy cry out as pain filled the chained appendages.

Starfire gave Robin a long look, before running her fingers a few times through his hair, feeling him jump back at the touch and glare with so much hate behind his mask at her. "I'll make you pay." He promised in a dark and deadly tone.

"No," Starfire said, standing up as she left the room. "You won't."

It felt like hours before Starfire came back, not at all surprised to see Robin without his ankle cuffs on and working on his wrists. Upon seeing Starfire, Robin shot up, glaring like the devil himself had stolen his baby, and ran at her, ready to fight her off, even if he was still slightly restrained. As soon as he was close enough, Starfire tripped Robin, making the teenager fall forwards, only stopped midair as Star grabbed his raven locks firmly, causing a small shriek to escape his lungs as he tried to wrestle himself from Starfire's grasp, only causing more pain to flare from his scalp.

The girl was patient, holding Robin like a mother would a tempering child until the baby would ware themselves out. Robin scowled at Starfire as he finally calmed down, eyes blaring with evil intentions behind the domino mask. Starfire seemed unaffected, as if she was dealing with a peasant declaring war upon her kingdom.

"Are you quite done?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin nodded, still glaring hatefully into Starfire's beautiful, emerald eyes that sparkled with a new and terrible evil. "What are you going to do now, kill me? It won't work, and if it does, Batman will definitely make you pay for it." He promised.

Starfire threw Robin to the ground, kicking at a puddle of her old teammates blood to splash against the boys face, soaking him in the crimson liquid. "Relax. I won't kill you, god no, I'd never hurt you unless I saw no other choice, birdie. But," She pulled out Robin's laptop, turning it on as she re-chained Robin to a metal column of the garage. "I think you're hiding secrets from me, so, how about I pull up your personal files?"

Robin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Starfire, stop, we can talk about this!" He begged, his identity was hidden in there, among other secrets of his life and past. "Come on, you're hiding things I'm sure."

"Like what?" Starfire asked, tilting her head as she smirked at the boy. "What do I have to hide?"

"That you never felt 'clean' when you murdered Blackstar, you felt dirty, corrupt and terrible. But the only way to drown out the fears and pain was to keep killing, trying to make that feeling go numb inside of you until it doesn't hurt anymore." Robin explained, eyes never leaving Starfire's beautiful frame.

Starfire glared at Robin, placing the laptop on a table as she turned away, opening his file. "Name: Richard Johnathan Grayson, born on March 20th, 1997. Was born at around 2:43 in the morning, awakening the whole circus with his cries."

Robin struggled violent against the chains, he couldn't hear his past, not again. It was too much for him, too much. "Stop, please, Starfire, I'm begging you, please fucking stop!"

Starfire ignored the teens cries. "Richard was seen as shy, timid, kind and warmhearted towards everyone around him, that is, until September 8th."

"No! Please, Star, STOP!" Robin screamed, thrashing against the chains.

Starfire still ignored him, continuing on. "On September 8th, Mary, John, Sammy, Jake and Kerry Grayson were all murdered after the Flying Grayson's lines were tampers with, the lines cut and Richard was forced to watch his family fall to their bloody deaths. Richard was then given to Bruce Wayne, who adopted the boy and raised him until he left for Jump City." She finished, suddenly freezing as she heard a muffled hiccuping behind her.

Looking around, Starfire's eyes landed on Robin. The boy, he was _sobbing_, but trying to hide it as he stared at the ground while attempting to muffle his cries and hiccups against his bare arm. Kneeling down, Starfire cupped Robin's face, but gripped it slightly when he tried to wretch back. Very delicately, Starfire grasped Robin's mask, peeling it off lightly before turning his gaze upward to stare at her. Baby blue. His eyes were a rich, baby blue that could easily be considered the eyes of a new born baby, but they were Robin;s eyes- no,_ Richard's eyes_.

"It's okay," Starfire whispered, hugging Robin against herself as he cried softly into her shoulder. "I'll protect you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this serves as an update!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Are You Scared?**

**Chapter 3: Border Collies**

**Description: Starfire had always been the most normal and carefree of the group of Titans, so maybe that was why Robin was caught offguard when she lost her mind and murdered everyone but him? As Robin struggles to overcome his friends terrible deaths, Starfire draws closer and closer to Robin, finding her feelings for him growing every single day. Can Robin escape from Starfire and find help? Will Starfire make Robin fall for her? Rated M for future scenes and extremely gory deaths.**

**Rated: M. For rape, attempted suicide, murder, gore, blood, self-harm, suicidal thoughts and insanity.**

**A/N: Another chapter, sorry it took so long, but its finally here!**

**Robin = 16**

**Beast Boy = 14**

**Raven = 16**

**Cyborg = 17**

**Starfire = 16**

* * *

Robin awoke with a sigh, finding himself in a position he was used to by now. He turned over, baby blues gazing at Starfire, who was, of course, wide awake and smiling at her trapped bird. Every night, Starfire would seemingly wait to sleep until Robin fell asleep, then she would usually curl up next to him to rest. No matter what Robin did, it seemed like Starfire always awoke first, as if to mock him. It had been a week since Starfire had murdered the other Titans, and Robin had yet to forget it. He was pretty sure by now that the full blow of their deaths would hit him eventually, but for now, he was alright. He was aiming to escape constantly, everyday he found a way to almost escape, almost reach the city, but Starfire always caught him in the end.

It was awful, a continuous game of cat and mouse, but at the very least, Robin was beginning to find a pattern in all of this craziness. Starfire never really hurt him when he tried to run, no, she'd usually pull some cards to try and make Robin feel guilty for running away, or she'd draw out old memories of the past. It worked every time, bringing Robin to his knees, and Starfire to try and step in as comfort. As much as Robin hated to admit it by now, Starfire's methods were working. It was so horrible in his mind that it felt so nice, the comforting, and he wanted to believe he could resist it, but it was true as day and night now.

He was beginning to like this.

"Good morning, Robin." Starfire said, brushing a hand through Robin's hair as they faced each other. "Did you sleep well?"

Robin shrugged halfheartedly. "Yeah." He admitted, not able to hide the smallest smile as Starfire's thin fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive dash of skin behind his ear. "How are you today?"

"I'm well, darling." Starfire said sweetly, giggling under her breath at her birds calm demeanor.

It was nice, Robin had to admit, when Starfire and him could be calm, almost happy, in the mornings. But he knew that the morning would pass, and come afternoon, he'd probably be forced to watch her torture someone... again. He hated those times, when Starfire would somehow track down someone who had hurt Robin in some way in his past, torturing them to death in front of him. But, to be honest, on that first day, when Starfire had killed Tony Zucco as a gift to him... he had, sadly, enjoyed some part of it.

It was awful, evil, torturous, terrible, and corrupted that Robin was beginning to find a sense of enjoyment from seeing Starfire murder.

"Something bothering you, darling?" Starfire asked in that sweet, beautiful voice of hers.

Robin stifled a sigh, smiling at Starfire with a broken heart. "It's nothing, Star. It's just... I miss it all, I miss being able to spend better time with you and our friends. Don't you?"

"No." Starfire said, seemingly unaffected by the mentioning of the other dead Titans. "They deserved to die, never saw you for what you really were, a diamond."

"I'm not that special." Robin stated, he had never really seen himself as very special, all he saw was an orphaned machine, made to near perfection by Batman. "What're you planing to do today?"

Starfire floated up from her position beside Robin, undoing his wrist locks as she did so. "Nothing of very great importance, I'll be shopping in town, telling the public that the other Titans are on leave, visiting old friends. Should keep those fools busy for awhile, until I can come up with faked deaths for each of them." She explained.

"They'll find out eventually." Robin promised, leaning in to meet Starfire's eyes, he no longer saw innocence in them, like he had before, all he saw was pure evil behind those emerald orbs. "They'll all see what you did to them, and they'll come. First it'll be the police, but I know you'll defeat them all. Then it'll be the national guard, I don't doubt that you defeat them either. Then, the army and Justice League will come, and I promise you, they'll destroy you and save me from this Hell."

"Is it really Hell to you, Robin?" Starfire asked, completely ignoring Robin's obvious threat. "I could get you a dog, would you like that? I heard from Beast Boy once that you love Border Collies. Would you like a Border Collie puppy, Robin? I could steal one from a pet shop today."

Robin glared at Starfire, eyes flaring with a darkened anger that was hidden away by guilt and depression, clouding away the rest of his true fury. "You'd just kill him like you did Silkie." He whispered, looking away.

All was quiet, Starfire seemed to contemplate what Robin had said, taking in the true emotions that were clouding her loves brain. "I wouldn't." She eventually said, her voice no longer held the evil tricks Robin was used to, it held the voice of a lost girl, who had drifted from the path of happiness and goodness.

"Well..." Robin trailed off, not knowing really what to say. A part of him was mad, but the other part wanted to somehow... comfort Starfire? It was very confusing. "If you want to, I wouldn't mind a dog. It's your call."

Starfire seemed to brighten at this, giving Robin a soft peck on the cheek as she hovered to the window, typing in a code on a panel to make it open. "I'll be back by two, don't you try running off, lovely." With that, she was gone.

Robin sighed deeply, glad to be alone for a short while. Starfire was always leaving, some times she would leave without telling him, but most of the time, she made sure to leave a note or warn him about what was happening. Leaving him alone was a test, that much Robin understood. The day he stopped trying to run away while Star was gone, a day he knew might come if someone didn't hurry the fuck up and save him, Starfire would surely start trusting Robin more.

Some might try and fake it, not running away for just a day to gain Starfire's trust, but Robin just couldn't do that. It was sick, but he loved her, and he couldn't stand to ignore her warnings and try to lose what little privileges he had here. Plus, if she suddenly stopped leaving so much, Robin wouldn't be allowed small times alone. He some times hated being alone, a fact that more or less added to his reasoning to join the Teen Titans, but he also liked being alone for a short time, to simply think or enjoy his day to day tasks.

Even so, as Robin walked the hallways alone that day, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, alone time was becoming alot less enjoyable.

* * *

...

"I must say, I expected better from you, Richard."

Robin didn't bother with any come backs as he was dragged by his T-shirt collar towards the garage, where Starfire usually tortured victims or made him emotional distraught. He had, once again, attempted to escape, although, even he had to admit that his latest attempt was... less than impressive. Well, the beginning had gone well, he had somehow captured a pigeon (Birds always managed to get into the towers garage, Beast Boy used to joke that they were looking for Raven and Robin), then, he had tied a note calling for help to the birds talon.

Robin had then attempted to pry a window open, but failed. After becoming furious at the fact that he couldn't get it open, he had snapped and thrown a lamp at the window, smashing the glass and making the alarms blare. He had, in his panic, lost track of the bird. He was pretty sure it had gotten away, but at this point, he was a little more worried about himself. He hardly expected torture, but, well, Starfire had lost her marbles, and he no way of judging if her anger could cloud her judgment and make her attack him in a fit of rage.

"I'm guessing a sorry won't make up for this?" Robin asked, attempting to be funny. However, Star glared at him, making him gulp nervously. "Guess not."

"I'm quite done playing these games, Richard." Starfire said, opening the door to the garage and quickly entering, stopping by a table to lift Robin onto it (He was kicking and punching the whole time) and tying him down with little trouble. "I've decided that I must teach you to stop acting in such an aggressive manner."

Robin growled, fighting against the restraints with no results. "You say that like I'm the one murderer people in his garage everyday. I can see why you might think I need to be punished in your state of mind."

Okay, he kind of slipped a bit there.

"Hm." The noise that left Starfire seemed to not really acknowledge Robin's words, but still, he knew all too well that there would be Hell to pay for saying that. "I have special plans for you today, Robin. At first, I refused to try this method, but you've left me little to no options. But don't worry, once it's over we can spend time together."

"I don't want to spend time with you!" Robin screamed, using all his strength to try and fight against the bindings. "Let me go, Starfire!"

Starfire sighed, shaking her head firmly. "Settle." She ordered, placing a cloth over Robin's face. "This will be over soon enough, just give into it early and we'll be done faster... but I know you won't."

The loud and distinct sound of swishing water filled Robin's ears, making him understand all too soon what was about to happen.

Waterboarding.

Water sprayed all over the cloth from a hose, seemingly causing a 'drowning' effect on Robin's instincts, making him feel like he was literally about to drown and die. All rational thinking left him, he knew why. Waterboarding was specifically made to do this, to take away any logic from a man's mind and leave them helpless to confessing to a crime or giving in to torture. It was an awful experience, one Robin was familiar with, Two-Face had used it on him once when he was eight.

He remembered that night very well, but he couldn't focus on it, he couldn't escape the horrible experiences and sensations that covered all of logical thoughts. After a few more seconds, Starfire removed the cloth, causing Robin to startle as he struggled to breathe, his mind slowly recovering from the drowning sensation and remembering that he wasn't in the ocean or sea, he was in the towers garage, being held as a prisoner by Starfire, who had murdered everyone else on the team.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Starfire asked sweetly, readying the hose for round two.

Despite the risk of having to go through the waterboarding again, Robin glared at Starfire, making a low growling noise. He wouldn't be that easy to break, God no, he wasn't about to fall apart, not without a damn good fight. He was tempted to spit, but no, he had better manners than that. His mother had taught him better than that.

"Guess not." Starfire said, using the same tone Robin had when he had said those words not ten minutes before now. She readied the hose, approaching Robin with the still soaked rag. "Let's see how long you last under the pressure."

...

Six.

Robin had lasted six rounds of pure waterboarding before he snapped, and wow, did he _snap_.

It wasn't unsurprising, after all, waterboarding is a truly awful and non-lethal experience, no man can possibly last under the pressure of waterboarding. Of course, Robin had lasted quite a bit, most fully grown men would've flipped after only one of two rounds. But Robin, a sixteen year old child, had lasted six full rounds of waterboarding. He would've congratulated himself, but he was too busy being completely unresponsive.

He laid mostly still save for the shivering, hugging the Border Collie puppy Starfire had brought him, accompanied by several other Border Collie puppies surrounding him, all licking at him and yapping happily. He petted one subconsciously that had made it's home on his lap, while silent tears trailed down his face. Robin was wrapped in a towel, with Starfire smiling beside him, holding him close while occasionally petting the puppies as well.

"See? It's all over now. Do you like the Border Collies? I know I said I'd get you only one, but they were so cute... so I got all seven of them from the store. You can name them if you'd like, I named the one you're holding Caboose." Starfire explained, smiling happily as she leaned on Robin, not a care in the world. "I'm so glad that you're under control again... let's hope you stay that way for a few more weeks..."

"Okay." Robin mumbled in a lost tone, petting Caboose as he held the pup closer, enriched by the soft fur of the animal on his damp clothing.

Starfire suddenly got on her knees in front of Robin, who was still sitting cross-legged on the garages floor, and kissed his lips ever-so softly. She leaned into his face, a smirk on her lips. "Tell me you love me, Robin." She ordered, smiling at her lover.

Robin, without missing a beat, leaned in and kissed Starfire on the lips, then pulled back, expression still neutral. "I love you." He whispered, still petting Caboose innocently. "But I still hate you as well."

"That's okay." Starfire whispered, leaning closer as she kept kissing his face softly. "We'll be okay... you'll see things my way soon enough."

"I'm sure I will." Robin concluded, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

It would be another long day tomorrow.

* * *

...

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, got caught up with school, Japanese and Biology are a pain right now! Any how, new chapter, really loved this one, showed how Robin's evolving in his new surroundings. Hope the next one comes out soon, I've got idea for it already! Like I said, the ending is already planed out, but for now, my only concern is that I can't decide if this will be a long story or a short one. So, please tell me in reviews if this should be short or long, please R&amp;R, and thanks as always for reading!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
